


somewhere I've never been (the power of love)

by Blanchette (Guinevak)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Character, Gen, Negotiations, Peril, Superheroes, creative solutions, evil robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Blanchette
Summary: The Unstoppable Resili-Gal braves yet another incredibly awkward situation!
Relationships: aromantic person & love god
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Aromantic Characters Exchange





	somewhere I've never been (the power of love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



“And why, O Woman of Tungsten,” said the God of Love austerely, “should I grant you aid, who scorn my most precious gifts?”

“I don’t _scorn_ them,” Kathleen protested. “I’m sure they’re wonderful! They’re just… not my style, you know? Like, did the All-Mother ever knit you a sweater for your birthday and it was a _really nice_ sweater and you knew she worked really hard on it, it was your favorite color even, but you just could not see yourself wearing it?”

There was a pause.

“No?” she said, feeling her shoulders sink. “Okay, look, that’s not the point. This isn’t about me, it’s about the fate of humanity versus the guy who wants to turn us all into emotionless robots. I don’t want that. I’m sure you don’t want that, right? A world where ‘you are performing optimally’ is the highest form of—”

“Enough,” said the god. “I take your point.”

“—oh. You— you do?” Within her unyielding Resili-Suit, Kathleen sagged with sudden relief. “That’s— that’s great, _thank you_ , I—”

“Tell me,” he said. “Why did you come to me, of all possible allies?”

She blinked.

“Well, I mean, I’m _Resili-Gal_. I’m about as well equipped to handle this kind of thing as any human being on earth, and I’m out of my depth. And I feel bad always asking the aliens to help us fix our internal problems. So I figured divine intervention was the next logical step, I guess?”

“Why not appeal to the Battle Maiden, or the Lord of a Thousand Plagues?”

“I don’t want to _escalate_ things,” Kathleen said. “I just want this guy to stop nonconsensually turning people into robots. Look at his life, look at his choices, maybe get some therapy.” She scrubbed a hand through her hair, peering anxiously up into the god’s dazzling face. “I know I’ve never been a devotee of yours, but I respect what you do. I figured your approach might be, uh, more constructive? Than armies or whatever. No offense!” she added hurriedly, remembering too late that the Battle Maiden was this guy’s kid sister or something.

But the God of Love smiled, and arose from his golden throne.


End file.
